


Stop

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle can’t handle Robert and Maryse fighting anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

They were fighting again. Isabelle couldn’t pretend to be sleeping anymore. She got up for her bed and walked out of her room, down the hall, and to the kitchen where her parents were. She couldn’t even comprehend what they were saying. It was all just screams and accusations. She briefly wondered of they even knew what they were fighting about, or if they were arguing two different things. 

“Mom. Dad.” She tried. “Mom! Dad!” She raised her voice and then tried again even louder, “MOM! DAD!” Instead of listening to her they kept on with their screaming match that would end with no winners, but many losers. “AH!” She screamed bloody murder and finally got their attention. “Shut up!” Both of them stared at her in shook. She may have not been one for the rules, but she knew better than to yell at her parents or even disrespect them. 

“You guys are getting a divorce and that really sucks, like really badly for you guys and I’m sorry, but have you thought about your kids. I don’t even think Alec and Jace have totally figured it out yet. I can’t believe it. I can’t believe this is actually happening. How are my parents getting divorced?” Isabelle felt a tear slip down her face. “It’s not fair and neither is the fact that Max was-s kill and I’m still alive. That totally fucking sucks and that must be hard, because even though none of us are going to say it we all know that now I’m a constant reminded that it happened.” 

Isabelle had to take a moment to calm herself down and gain control of her voice once more. “I’m sorry. Just please keep the fighting down and get a divorce already.” Isabelle left her parents speechless.


End file.
